Hidden Past
by Namikaze Naruto Tenma no ouji
Summary: He was neglected by his parents at a young age and abused by his peers constantly while in America. Coming to Japan was suppose to help him, but will it? or will more pain await? This is a Pillar and a thrill pair fic with an overprotective brother! Atobe.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hidden Past**_  
_Written by: Kagi-chan_

This is a request fic from _fallenangel9413_. I hope you like how I am writing the fic.

**Standard Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis and all of the characters, including the original anime/ manga plot, belongs to Konomi Takeshi. So I own nothing of it, obviously. The idea for this fic belongs to _fallenangel9413_, though I do own how the fic is written as well as any original characters I choose to use.

**Warning(s): **Occasional Language, YAOI (Shounen ai, Slash, Boys Love, MxM...)

**Summary:** Ryoma has been bullied for most of his life while living in America up until he was eight when something happened. When he turned eight he moved to Japan with his family and started at Rikkaidai Fuzoku Chuu where the bullying began a new. He transfers into Seishun Gakuen in the middle of the year, will he be bullied again or will things be different?

**Pairings: **Tezuka/Ryoma/Fuji

**Story Time line:** It begins in America where he is four. Than later when he is twelve but because he is going to start of in Rikkaidai and meets his opponents differently the story is AU as well.

**Chapter Details: **This chapter showcases a younger Ryoma, his life and how he is first bullied.

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_The bullying begins. _

* * *

A small boy tossed a grin towards the man clad in a black suit. His raven black hair shined with an emerald glow under the fading light from the sun. Golden catlike eyes leaning more towards the same green color of his hair than the brown that both his father and brother obtained, glinted brightly showing the man, who was watching the boy with a fond smile, how much the kid was happy.

"Young master, did you have fun at school?"

The boy shrugged his shoulder, "It was okay. The teacher said that I'm really smart. She even thinks that if I keep up the good work in her class, she would talk to the principal about having me skip a grade, said it would be a waste of my talents to stay in a class and learn things that I already know so much about."

Smiling the man opened the door allowing the boy to step inside, "That's because young master Ryoma, is very smart." the pride the man felt for his young charge was easily detected in his voice.

Giggling lightly Ryoma placed his bag down and took off his shoes. "Thanks Sable. Where is Okaa-san and Otou-san?" he asked when he didn't see his parents shoes in the foyer.

Nibbling on his lower lip, Sable turned his head to the side avoiding looking at his young master, "The master and mistress departed a short time ago, I am afraid they won't be back till sometime next week, or maybe even longer than that."

"I see." Ryoma picked up his bag and walked towards the family room. "Can you have Francisco prepare me some snacks well I finish my work."

Sable nodded his head, "Is there anything specific you want him to make you?"

Sitting down on the floor and pulling out his books, Ryoma looked over at his caretaker and nodded his head, "California rolls, Sashime, make sure there is a small bowl of soy sauce and rice. I want the wasabi in a smaller dish, please. And some Maki sushi as well."

Sable gave a small smile and nodded his head. "Anything to drink?"

"Has Kaci retrieved my shipment of ponta, yet?"

"Yes, young master."

Nodding his head, Ryoma told his caretaker/ butler that when his food is ready he would take a can of his favorite grape flavored juice and that he could just have the maids bring it to him.

"Of course young master." he responded, green eyes watched as the young boy started on his homework before he excused himself to let the cook know what Ryoma wanted today.

It was like this all the time. His young masters parents were always gone, with no word of explanation or warning, they would pack their belongings and take off leaving them to tell their son the reason why they weren't around and it was not easy to tell a kid why his parents weren't coming home or why they had left in the first place.

He had come into their employment two years ago when Ryoma was three years of age and his parents had just began leaving, it had been difficult to tell him the reason for their absence. At first his only real involvement with the family was just to do regular butler duties but after seeing how neglectful his master and mistress were towards their son, his young master, he had taken over being the boys care taker as well. Making sure all his needs were met and taken care of.

As the days passed to weeks, weeks into months and months into years, Sable found it hard not to love the boy and love him he did, like he was his own son. He was envious of the boys parents, they were lucky to have such a brilliant boy for a son but they wouldn't know that having never spent more than an hour at a time with him. They never attended any of their sons parent-teacher meeting and because od such they didn't know how exceptionally bright their son was.

Sable had no doubt that everything and anything that his young master wished to accomplish in his life that he would do such with ease and with talent someone his age shouldn't be accustomed with. He would hold the world in his hands and Sable couldn't have been happier. His young master deserved all the happiness the world had to offer him, and more. And he hoped sincerely that Ryoma found the one thing that his parents has yet to bestow upon the boy.

Love. Pure, unconditional, knows no bounds, sort of love. For he deserved no less than the best.

_**Hidden Past Hidden Past Hidden Past Hidden Past Hidden Past Hidden Past Hidden Past **_

Declining the offer for a ride to school, Ryoma walked down the sidewalk heading in the direction of the school. Hearing footsteps behind him, Ryoma gripped the straps of his bag. Maybe walking to school had been a bad decision after all.

"Well, if it isn't the little show off Asian boy." sneered a voice as several boys, a few years older than himself appeared surrounding him. "Our teacher has been going on and on about you and quite frankly we are tired of hearing her speak about you so highly, so we are going to do something about it." smiling one of the boys cracked his knuckles and walked closer to Ryoma, raising his arm, he sent the appendage flying.

_**Hidden Past Hidden Past Hidden Past Hidden Past Hidden Past Hidden Past Hidden Past **_

Groaning, golden eyes opened.

"Young master, your awake, thank the Gods." cried a relieved sounding Sable as he approached the bed. "Are you in any pain?"

"My head hurts a bit and so does my stomach. What happened?"

Sable shook his head, "Your in the hospital, young master. You were jumped on your way to school. A couple of your classmates found you and their parents brought you here and than contacted me. I tried to get into contact with your parents but they aren't answering any phone calls."

Ryoma slowly sat up in his bed and nodded his head, "Am I alright to leave?"

Nodding his head, Sable helped Ryoma off the bed, "Alec has already been notified that he has to drive you to school and make sure you make it into the school alright as well as arriving early to make sure that you are safe after school as well."

Ryoma hummed knowing he had no choice in the matter anymore. He knew better than to go against his caretaker/butler when he was in his, what Ryoma had learned to dub as his, mother mode. Flashing a small smile towards the man, Ryoma nodded his head in agreement.

But he had a feeling that the beating he had just taken was a warning. A warning of more to come. He wasn't foolish enough to think or hope that just because his driver was taking him to school and picking him up that he would be alright, after all he went to school with those boys and they could get him whenever they chose.

Glancing towards his side, he watched as Sable spoke with a doctor before he turned and looked in his direction. He knew one thing for sure though. He wasn't about to let his caretaker know that though. He just prayed that nothing to drastic happened.

_**Hidden Past Hidden Past Hidden Past Hidden Past Hidden Past Hidden Past Hidden Past **_

It hurt, He was in so much pain. Groaning he wished they would stop.

A shout was heard along with the sound of rapid footsteps.

His attacker being pulled away.

A warm arm being wrapped around him and carefully lifting him upwards into strong arms.

A concern voice.

Before darkness consumed him.

_**

* * *

**_

_What did you guys think of the first chapter. _

_xKagi-chanx_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hidden Past_

_Written by: Namikaze Naruto, tenma no ouji_

* * *

**Standard Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis and all the characters, including the original anime/ manga plot, belongs to Konomi Takeshi. So I own nothing of it, obviously. I do own everything else including any original characters.

**Warning(s): **Occasional Language, YAOI (Shounen ai, Slash, Boys Love, MxM...), Genius! Ryoma, Neglectful! Nanjiroh and Rinko, AtoRyo brotherly relationship, mentions of rape but it won't go into detail, mentions of abuse and bullies.

**Summary:** Ryoma has been bullied for most of his life while living in America up until he was eight when something happened. When he turned eight he moved to Japan with his family and started at Rikkaidai Fuzoku Chuu where the bullying began a new. He transfers into Seishun Gakuen in the middle of the year, will he be bullied again or will things be different?

**Pairings: **Tezuka and Ryoma, Fuji and Ryoma. Both Tezuka and Fuji will share Ryoma but there will be **NO** TezuFuji.

**Story Time line:** It begins in America where he is four. Than later when he is twelve but because he is going to start of in Rikkaidai and meets his opponents differently the story is AU as well.

**Chapter Details: **Ryoma wakes up in the hospital and meets his savior. And a weird friendship blossoms.

* * *

_Two lonely boys _

_Hospitalization_

_and a _

_new start_

* * *

Atobe Keigo glanced at his father as he turned away from a group of kids his own age chase each other around, he wouldn't admit it, but he was envioud of sll those kids, they had friends and they never got bullied or made fun of. "Otou-san?" Despite having been born and raised in England, the young Atobe heir insisted on speaking his fathers native language as opposed to his mothers.

"What is it Keigo?"

Atobe Kisuke knew, even without his son telling him, he was having a difficult time in making friends and fitting in with his peers and classmates and that he was more often then not being picked on and bullied by the kids, but what can he do about it. He wished there was a way someone would see past what others say about him and befriend him but he knew it would never happen, kids were often persuaded by peer pressure or what others thought of them.

"Nevermind." Keigo shook his head and turned his blues towards the kids.

Kisuke frowned, placing a hand on his sons head, "How about some ice cream?" without waiting for a reply, the Atobe head guided his son towards the cart, "Can I have two ice cream, in a dish..."

Keigo glanced around, observing everyone and taking in the different sights. America was sure different from England, that was sure, he just didn't know if it was a good thing or not yet. Turning to tell his father what flavor he wanted he paused when he heard a small cry of pain, and made his way towards the alley and froze at the sight before him before he screamed.

The attacker glaced towards the screamer before high tailing it down the alley while Keigo rushed towards the boy unaware of his fathers presense before he felt a hand on his shoulder and the wailing of sirens.

* * *

The constant sound of something beeping woke him up. Turning he stared at the object that woke him through blurry eyes, "Sable are you here? What's going on? What's with the beeping?"

Instead of the calm, father like voice belonging to his butler slash caretaker, there was an arrogant childlike voice with a hint of worry. "I don't know who this 'Sable' person is, but ore-sama is the one who found you and ore-sama tou-san rescued you. You're at the hospital and tou-san just left to talk to the doctors."

Golden eyes blinked, trying to erase the haze from his sight, "Who are you?"

The boy grinned, flipping his lavender colored hair, "Ore-sama is called Atobe Keigo, but you can call me Kei-chan or nii-chan, chibi. And what's your name?"

The green tinted, black-haired boy, tilted his head a bit, "Echizen Ryoma." feline like eyes narrowed, a frown tugging at his lips when he figured out what the Atobe heir just called him, "Don't call me a chibi!"

Atobe smiled, ignoring the look he was being given, it wasn't scary, if anything the look made the youngster all the more adorable and if he continue to watch the other, he might just start to squeal like his mother does every time she's sees something cute and fluffy. He couldn't start acting like his mother, that just won't due, it was a good thing that the door opened at that moment, allowing the Atobe head to enter the room, "Tou-san, Ryo-chibi-chan woke up."

The man, who his son resembled quite a bit, warmly amiled, "That's good." he replied, blue eyes darted towards the bed to make contact with catlike golden ones, "Can you tell me your name and your phone number. I need to let your parents know where you are. They must be worried by now." Reaching over, the man ruffled his son's hair, "I know I'd be really concerned if I didn't know where Keigo was."

"Ryoma." the boy repeated his name, turning his head towards the wall at the thought of his parents, his lower lips trembled, only slightly. Would his parents ever care? If they were home, would they even notice he wasn't even home? They were nothing like Atobe Keigo's father, it was obvious that man loved his son very much but his parents were never concerned about him, they're never home long enough to even care. And that though hurt a lot. His parents didn't know anything about him, he would bet they even forgot when his birthday is.

The older Atobe frowned at the beginning of what could only be tears and wondered what the boy was thinking to make him want to cry. Kisuke narrowed his eyes, the only thing the boy could of been thinking about was his parents, that was the last thing they were talking about before the boy became silent after introducing himself.

Keigo furrowed his brows, "Ryo-chan, are you alright?"

Ryoma blinked and faced the two Atobe in surprise before giving a nod, "My parents wouldn't care, but, my caretaker and guardian will be worried." he responded, interlacing his fingers. "Sable De Laurentis." the four-year old stated, closing his eyes, he gave his house number to Kisuke, who nodded, patted the boy's head and left the room to make the call.

* * *

Sable was going out of his mind in worry. When Alec returned home and informed him that their young master was nowhere to be found in school and that none of the teachers knew where he was, Sable's first thought was to call the boys parents, but like many times before none of his employers were answering their phone, which upset the butler.

About to pick up the phone to call the police, Sable released a startled yelp when the phone gave shrill ring, reaching out, the green-eyed man grabbed the phone, "Hello, this is the Echizen residence, how can I help you?"

* * *

Kisuke inclined his head and blinked in surprise, he recognized the last name of one of his business associate. He never knew the man had a child, neither he nor his wife had ever mentioned having one despite everyone asking, which was strange. "Yes, is this Sable De laurentis?" at his question, he was given the positive and sighed softly, not knowing how to continue when it was obvious by the man's voice that he was in distress, "I know this might come as a shock to you, but my son and I came across a boy named Ryoma some time ago, his just woken up and I got this number ftom him. We are at Kanto General, I'll tell you everything when you get here." with a muted farewell, Kisuke hung up the phone and turned to head back into the room.

* * *

Keigo glanced at the younger boy in curiosity, "How old are you? Ore-sama is eight, but he'll be nine in October." he stated flipping his hair with a wide smile. "What grade are you in? Ore-sama attends London primary in England; otou-san had a meeting here and he asked if I wanted to come. So, chibi, what grade are you in?"

Ryoma blinked and stared at the older boy as if he had just sprouted two heads and was currently dancing the macarena, "Um, I'm four; I'll be five in December. I attend the Ashland primary academy; and I told you not to call me chibi."

Keigo just smiled, not bothered by the glare that he was being given before turning his attention towards the door when it opened to reveal his father, "Tou-san, Ryoma-chan is four years old and his birthday is in December!"

Kisuke returned the smile and ruffled his sons hair, "Is he now Keigo, that's very good, he must be very smart to start school a year before his peers." Turning he eyed the boy on the bed, trying to hide the sadness he felt, "Echizen Ryoma, ka?"

Ryoma blinked and gave a small nod at the question, "Yes."

"And your father is Nanjiroh?"

Narrowing his eyes, Ryoma frowned at the question, "I guess if you want to be literal, yes he is, but as far as I'm concerned both of them don't deserve to be acknowledged as my parents. They haven't been a part of my life for almost two years, even before that though they were barely around."

At the Kisuke frowned, "Never, huh." it took him several moments before he rose an eyebrow in surprise, "Wait, are you sure your only four, your vocabulary and the way you act is way to mature for anyone as young as you are."

"Yes, I really am only four, Sable says I'm a genuis, but I'm not so sure about that."

Kisuke hid a smile at the boys modesty, his son could use some of that, but then again he knew the reason his son began acting this way, and it upset him to see another suffering through the same thing. Kids really are cruel beings. "Oh, and speaking of your caretaker, he's on his way."

Ryoma nodded his thanks and glanced at Keigo who grinned, "Hey, chibi, do you play tennis?" the blue eyed male smiled widened, if that was even possible, as the younger one shook his head in the negative, "I'm going to learn how to play, you should learn as well that way we can play together, won't that be fun?" Keigo coudn't help but smile at that thought of finally gaining a friend.

Ryoma eyes gleamed at the thought, he had seen people playing the game at the park when he would go and he heard his father had been a really good player and had even asked him if he could teach him, but like always, his father had stated that he was busy and shooed him off to Sable. "Sure." he stated trying to sound disinterested but failed.

Kisuke nodded, "How about I go and find you a coach who can teach the both of you the fundemental and then you can take it from there." Both boys nodded their heads and Keigo began chatting Ryoma's ears off, not that the boy minded much having never made idle chatter with anyone who wasn't employed at the mansion, but he did stop when the door was slammed open to allow a worried looking Sable entrance, who quickly made his way to Ryoma, checking to see how badly he was injured and where, but he was stopped by Kisuke who asked to speak to him outside for a while.

With confusion etched upon his features, Ryoma's caretaker followed the Atobe head out of the room making sure to close the door behind him as he did so, "What's going on? Is the young master hurt badly?"

Kisuke heaved a deep breath before releasing it, "I don't know how to say something like this, so, I'll just come out and say it." closing his eyes, he leaned against the wall, his head lowered a bit, "I Was walking around with my son Keigo, we stopped at one of those ice cream wagons near the park and Keigo wondered off, a few minutes later I heard him yelling, and well, when I arrived Keigo was kneeling beside Ryoma and trying to wake him."

Sable clenched his fist, "Again, huh. Those bullies are always picking on him because there jealous off him. Ryoma is really smart and the other kids, who are all older then him can't stand the fact that some pre-school aged kid are making them look bad, so they beat him up." Green eyes narrowed, "I tried to get in touch with the master and the mistress but they never answer their phones and if they get my messages, they never return the call."

Kisuke frowned, "They seem really neglectful. I could never do that to Keigo." the Atobe head crossed his arms over his chest, "The doctor said he'll be alright after a few days." Glancing towards the man, Kisuke furrowed his brows, "You said this was a normal occurance?"

"Yeah."

Kisuke hummed in thought, "Keigo gets picked on as well which is one of the reason I wanted to bring him with me; get him away for a while." Smiling the lavender haired man faced Sable, "Since Ryoma is having problems here and Keigo needs a friends, why don't we have Ryoma transfere to London primary, with his brains, I'm sure he'd get in with no problems; at least this way they have each other and it makes things easier." at the caretakers confused look, Kisuke chuckled, "The boys want to learn how to play tennis, so I told them I'd find them a trainer, and if the boys stay together, it will makes things easier."

Sable gave a nod of his head, "I'm sure Ryoma would like to get away from here." the man nibbled on his bottom lip. He honestly loved Ryoma, as if the boy was his own and he wanted what was best for him and getting away from here is what was best for the child, "I'll get his papers together and notify his teachers of his transfere, surely they'll be disappointed but Ryoma's safety is the most important thing."

Kisuke smiled, "That's good and of course you'll be coming as well, after all Ryoma will need someone familiar there with him and who better then his guardian and caretaker." Despite being surprise by the offer, Sable nodded his head and the two entered the room.

* * *

_Three months later_

_Atobe mansion - _

_in England_

* * *

Kisuke stepped out of the car with an excited Keigo, who was tugging on his new friends arm, "Come on Chibi, let me show you to the room you can stay in!" at the urging, Ryoma could do nothing but sigh and allow the older boy to guide him into the mansion, "Afterwards I' show you the game room and the pool..." the eight year olds voice trailed off as he got further away from the adults.

Glancing towards the sky, Kisuke smiled. The present looked a lot brighter for the two kids, and he hoped the future will be just as bright or brighter.

* * *

_Tsuzuku_

_(To be continued)_

* * *

**_AN:_**_ Sorry for the long wait, you don't know how much times I deleted and rewrote this chapter before deciding that enough was enough, it's still mada mada but it will have to do. __This chapter was introducing Atobe, his father, getting Ryoma interested in tennis and everything, Next chapter is a major time skip..._

_Tenma_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hidden Past_

_Written by: Namikaze Naruto, tenma no ouji_

* * *

**Standard Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis and all the characters, including the original anime/ manga plot, belongs to Konomi Takeshi. So I own nothing of it, obviously. I do own everything else including any original characters.

**Warning(s): **Occasional Language, YAOI (Shounen ai, Slash, Boys Love, MxM...), Genius! Ryoma, Neglectful! Nanjiroh and Rinko, AtoRyo brotherly relationship, mentions of rape but it won't go into detail, mentions of abuse and bullies.

**Pairings: **Pillar and thrill, **NO **Perfect. Atobe/Jirou, Golden, Emerald, Taka/Momo

**Story Time line:** It begins in America where he is four. Than later when he is twelve but because he is going to start off in Rikkaidai and meets his opponents differently. He later transfers from Rikkai, deciding Rikkai just wasn't for him, and the story is AU as well.

**Chapter Details: **Ryoma arrives in Japan and is attending the tennis tournament. This story obviously doesn't follow cannon so don't expect it to.

* * *

_Reuniting in_

_japan_

* * *

Making sure he had all his bags, the prince walked out of the airport adjusting the straps of his tennis bag. Reaching outside, he placed his tennis bag beside the stone wall. Girls, and guys, stared at him intently with a look he was quite use to seeing on the faces of others. Dressed in black skinny jeans that hugged his slender legs and a form fitting red shirt. Over the shirt he was wearing a black striped white hoodie jacket, with the hood pulled over his head, so the only thing that could be seen was the brim of his white cap and the the dark strands of hair that peeked out. His golden eyes mesmerized the people around him with their intensity and when his lips curled into a smirk, they practically fell over.

It was something he didn't understand. Most people mistaken him for a younger child because of his height, but it didn't stop them from staring at him, so in these moments he really had to question if people would really stoop to becoming a pedophile for anyone with a pretty face. The answer was, 'yes, they did.'

"Ryoma-bocchama!" a voice called out, causing the young preteen to turn towards the voice and nodded his head at the man running towards him, "I'm sorry, traffic was a pain." he closed the distant and picked up the two bags beside the boy, "I hope you haven't been waiting for long."

Ryoma picked up his tennis bag, shaking his head, "I just arrived actually, and you don't have to call me bocchama, Sable, your more like a father to me then anything else, so there is no need for the honorifics."

Sable shook his head, they had the same talk every-time he slipped up and called him by his rightful title. He had come to Japan first to get the Echizen mansion in Japan cleaned out for his young master. And he wouldn't admit to it, but he had missed the kid as well. It wasn't the same without him. "Sorry Ryoma, slip of the tongue."

"I can carry my own bags Sable." Ryoma called out, but was ignored by his caretaker who muttered something that he couldn't quite make out. "Whatever. Is there any thing happening today? When I spoke to Keigo, he mentioned something about a tennis tournament being held somewhere."

Sable gave a nod as they reached the limo, "Yeah, Keigo-bocchama mentioned some thing about that." Ryoma's caretaker placed the bags in the back of the limo as the limo driver opened the car for the young master The Kakinokizaka junior tennis tournament is being held at Kakinokizaka tennis garden." closing the trunk, Sable slid into the car beside Ryoma. "Are you thinking about going?"

Humming, the prince, gave a nod. "Yeah, sounds fun." Ryoma smiled, "Who knows maybe there stronger opponents here then they were in America, after all Nanjiroh learned tennis here didn't he?" Throughout the years, Ryoma had stopped calling his parents as such, instead he took to calling them by name, showcasing just how unattached he was to the people who sired him, "I'm going to surpass him."

Sable smiled, "I'm sure you will Ryoma." the man nodded, leaning back into his seat, he glanced outside, "I surprised you didn't question Karupin's health, and encase you were wondering, he's fine."

Ryoma chuckled, "I know that." he glanced towards his father-figure, "Your one of the few people I'll ever trust to watch Karupin, the other being Kisuke-ji-chan and Saru-taichou-onii-chama, Atobe Keigo." Ryoma snickered at his nickname for the older boy, "Even though, he complains allot, I know he'd take good care of my cat."

"That's true." Sable smiled, "And you shouldn't call Keigo-chan that, Ryoma." the young boy shrugged, "But I guess that's your pet name for him, he's the same as well calling you a boke gaki or a kusogaki." Ryoma twitched at the mention of those name. Really, Keigo could be mean with his so-called nicknames, not that he cared much anyways. "Do you want to go home first to change or anything or will you change when you get down there."

Ryoma shrugged, "When does the tournament start?"

"You've still got another a hour or two until the tournament starts." Sable replied glancing at his watch, "And since it's only a twenty minute drive from where the mansion is, you've got enough time to eat and take a short nap as well." Nodding his head, Ryoma gave his consent and Sable told the driver where to go.

Glancing towards his caretaker, "The tournament aside, where am I attending school at Sable." the green tinted black hair boy yawned, leaning against the seat. "I know Saru-sama is attending Hyotei, he brags about his accomplishments there enough for me to know that much."

Sable grinned, "Well, I talked to the headmaster of each of the school and told them that you'll be dropping by several schools to see which one is more suited for your taste, and before you asked, no, I didn't talk to Hyotei. I know how you and Keigo are, you'd much rather challenge each other then be on the same team." Ryoma gave a nod, "So the choices are Rikkaidai, St Rudolph, Yamabuki and Seigaku. You'll be spending a month at each of the schools and after four months, you'll make your decision."

"Thanks, it would suck to be in a school, I won't even like, ne." Ryoma yawned and closed his eyes, "Did you tell any of the headmasters my accomplishments or anything?"

Sable shook his head, "No, that way you can make your choice fairly, if everyone knew just who you are they would act differently and then it would be difficult to make a fair judgement."

"Did Keigo suggest any school in particular. I know you, and you would have asked around to make sure the schools were alright."

Sable smiled, "Keigo felt Seigaku would be the right school for you. He mentioned Rikkai being too ambitious and they treat tennis like it's some sort of battle that they are going into; there motto is, 'Losing is unacceptable'. Keigo stated that Rikkai leaders look down on failures and should you lose in a match, unofficial or not, the vice captain will smack you across the face." Golden eyes peeked open at that, a thin line formed on his lips, "The manager of St. Rudolph doesn't care about his members choosing to further his goals despite the dangers to his players." the more he heard about the the people of certain school. the more he questioned his sanity in leaving his private school in England to follow Keigo back to Japan. "Keigo had nothing bad to say particularly about Yamabuki, but he did mentioned that they have a devil on their team, whose tennis style is as aggressive as they got, his personality is even worse, choosing to beat his opponent, or anyone really, if they dared to order him around, no one has beaten him yet." Ryoma crossed his arms, "He mentioned Fudomine in passing, made a comment about the players and the coach and how it would be best to just avoid that school all together. Seigaku, in Keigo's words, are as harmless as newborn kittens. They have a family like feel to their team with the captain being the stern father and the vice captain a caring, but firm, mother."

Ryoma raised an eyebrow at that, "Seigaku, ka." golden eyes closed, "Sounds interesting, that's the school Nanjiroh attended, ne. Should be promising. And Keigo thinks it'll be the better school to go to, we'll see."

* * *

Arriving at the tennis garden, Ryoma tugged at his white cap and headed towards the check in booth. "Echizen Ryoma." he stated, "I was told someone had already signed me up." the golden eyed preteen glanced towards the courts in front of him in time to see a tall brunet lower his racket and executed a drop shot, only unlike the usual ones, this one spun before rolling towards the net. Ryoma gaped, awed by such a move. Glancing towards the board the score read 6-0. 'Interesting.'

"You made it just in time, Echizen-san, your match will be starting in five minutes at court C." the man pointed towards a court not too far away. "Your opponent is Abare Ishii." he glanced towards the young boy with furrowed brows, "Are you sure you want to compete with..." Before he could continue, he was cut off.

Ryoma adjusted his bag, "The tournament is for those under 16, I'm under sixteen thus have a right to compete, beside I can't be the only junior high student competing, ne." he glanced towards the gathered players.

"Your a junior high student?" at the nod, the male flushed in embarrassment, "My apologies, you look younger, Sorry!" he bowed and ushered Ryoma on, who frowned at what the man said and frowned, well it was more like a pout, then anything. He knew the real reason why people kept thinking he was younger and he blamed it on his diminutive height. He was smaller then most girls, and if he was lucky, they wouldn't mistake him for the fairer gender. "You should head to court C for your first match." With a nod of his head, Ryoma headed towards the court he'd be playing on.

On his way towards his assigned court, two guys, obviously bigger then he, ran into him knocking him to the ground. With a glare, he turned towards the culprits who appeared to have not noticed what they did as they continued to shove each other, while hurling insults at the others face as they headed towards a group not to far away consisting of six older males, all wearing the same jersey. Storming towards the group, he was going to get an apology from those two, whether they wanted to offer it or not, "Excuse me." he hissed.

The eight regulars of Seigaku turned at the voice, and stared at the small boy in surprise, "Yeah what is it kid?" Momoshiroh asked with a raised brow. "Did you want something from us?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did." he stated with his arms crossed, "You pushed me down, and I want an apology from the both of you, right now!" he exclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest, catlike eyes narrowed.

Both Momoshiroh and Kaidoh stared at the boy in surprise while Oishi placed his hand on his hips in a disappointed mother sort of way, and stared at his kohai, "Momo, Kaidoh, apologize. I've told you guys over and over not to fight in public or you might hurt someone else and look at what you did, you hurt this poor child, and a little girl at that." Ryoma twitched at not only the child comment but being called airl as well, but he refrained from saying anything as he glared at the two. 'Momo' and 'Kaidoh' looked chastised and lowered their heads muttering how sorry they were for knocking him over.

Eiji couldn't help it and bounced forward, throwing his arms around the small boy, he looked like a small kitten, "Wai, your so cute, ochibi-chan. You look like a little kitten. How old are you? Eight? Nine? Do you like tennis? I could teach you and you can call me Eiji-nii-san. I always wanted a little brother, but a little sister will be alright as well; I only have older siblings, so what do you say, you wanna be my little sister?"

"Yadda." Ryoma frowned at the redhead, "And to answer your other questions, I'm not eight or nine, I'm twelve. And if I didn't like tennis, I wouldn't be here. And also, I'm a boy!" crossing his arms the green tinted black haired boy ignored the shocked looks he was receiving. It was his fault he was vertically challenged or that he was a bit feminine.

Momo and Eiji's jaw dropped, Kaidoh hissed and Inui began scribbling into his notebook. Taka and Oishi were too shocked to have any outward reaction while Fuji and Tezuka remained composed, not the least bit surprised by what was said, outwardly maybe but inwardly they were as shocked as their teammates/ friends.

"A boy? Really?" Momo questioned.

Ryoma flashed him a bored look, "Truly." he stated just as a voice was heard, announcing the start of the next match, much to Ryoma's pleasure, he was one of the people playing right now.

_**'Court C, Abara Ishii and Echizen Ryoma please make your way to the court. Abara Ishii and Echizen Ryoma, to court C for your match, thank-you.' **_

Ryoma turned and nodded his head towards the eight, "It's seems I'm up now." he muttered stepping onto court C, placing his bag by the bench, Ryoma walked onto the court on the opposite side of his opponent, who eyed Ryoma with confusion and arrogance. "What is this? Little girl, I think you've got the wrong tournament!" the male snickered at what he said, tapping his racked against his shoulder as he eyed his short and slender opponent, "Tell you what kid, I'll let you serve first, try to get it over the net, alright."

Golden eyes narrowed, lips pulled down into a frown, "Kono Yarou!" he hissed, walking towards the service box. He was going to make this guy cry. Bouncing the ball several times, he tossed the ball into the air, and as soon as the ball was right where he wanted it, he jumped into the air twisted his racket just a bit, as well as his body and smacked the ball. It flew over the net and landed right beside the Abara, who smirked getting ready to return the serve only to yelp and take a startle step back when the ball flew upwards, missing his face by a few inches. _  
_

"What?" Abara whipped around and stared at the small boy, who was tapping racket on his ankle, "What was that?" he growled out, eyes narrowed. This wasn't good, he hadn't expected a kid to be this good, but then again, he should have known, the kid did sign up for the tournament for a reason.

Ryoma smirked at his opponent, glancing towards the referee, he ignored the startled shouts and cheers coming from the audience, "Referee, call it." he called our, to which the middle age man stuttered out a '15-luv'

* * *

"That was the twist serve, wasn't it?" Momo yelled looking towards Tezuka, who gave a nod of his head at the question, "Wow, and to think a small kid would be able to hit a shot like that, a shot that not even grown males could hit."

Eiji bounced around, "Go ochibi-chan!" the redhead cheered, "Show this mean guy he shouldn't underestimate those younger then him." Oishi tried to hush his partner, to no avail, the acrobat was fired up and he was about to stop anytime soon, "I wonder what school ochibi-chan will be going to?"

"It'll be quite interesting if he entered Seigaku wouldn't it?" Fuji smiled, blue eyes peeking out from his closed lids, "Think of all the fun we can have with such a small and cute kohai." No one made a reply to that comment, not wanting to know why Fuji would say something like that and what he meant by it. The group chose to ignore what he said, but couldn't help the shiver that racked their body at the chuckle coming from the tensai and they felt sorry for the kid.

* * *

Atobe crossed his arms over his chest and smirked in pride at the match going on a few feet away. He and the rest of the team had been wondering around checking out the matches when they heard the announcement of a new game going on in court C, but that's not what made the Atobe heir head towards the court, no, it was the name Echizen Ryoma, that did it. He couldn't wait to see just how good his 'younger brother' got in the two years since they parted. Of course he heard news about his success within the American junior tournament and how he won four consecutive titles and was hailed as 'the prince of tennis' but his fans which transferred to the reporters as well.

"Oi Atobe, what's going on? You've been unusually happy. Do you know that kid whose decimating his opponent?" Oshitari raised a brow, "You came to watch this match quite quickly after hearing who was playing."

Glancing towards the blue haired tensia, Atobe's smirk widened, "Ore-sama knows the kid. And he is someone worth watching. He will be our opponent for whatever tennis team he joins but I have a feeling I know what school he is going after the four month period."

"So you do know the chibi? What do you mean by four months, Atobe?" Gakuto raised an eyebrow in confusion, "School started a few weeks ago. Is he a new student? Just who is he anyways?"

Waving his arm, Atobe glanced towards the court, ignoring the question much to his teams ire, but they chose to ignore their captain and returned their attention towards the ongoing game and gaped at the score, all except Atobe whose smirk widened further, if it was possible

* * *

"5 games to luv, change court. Echizen-kun service play!" the referee called

Ryoma glanced towards the side and hid a smirk when he saw his 'older brother' standing nearby. He hadn't seen the purple headed teen since he turned ten and Keigo, twelve. He decided to show his brother just how strong he had become and hoped the other hadn't been slacking off. Bouncing the ball, he served his signature twist serve, taking the points. '15-0', '30-0', '40-0'. "Hey Saru-chama-onii-chan, this is a new move I just perfected before coming here, pay attention and I hope you haven't been slacking off." his words caused whispers to break free from the crowd.

Unnoticed, Atobe Keigo twitched as his 'affectionate' nickname from his dear little brother. Clenching his fist, Atobe vowed to pay that runt back for that, the only blessing he had was Ryoma didn't say his name. He watched Ryoma bounce the ball several times before tossing it upwards. This was it. A smirk curled Atobe's lips, his eyes gleaming in pride, 'Show it to me, brat!'

Ryoma tossed the ball up and as the ball made it's fell, his back bent, and everyone was amazed by how flexible the kid was, before he snapped forward, the racket connected with the ball sending a deafening snap and the ball soared across the net in a blur of yellow, it curled across the courts before hitting the wall, but it didn't stop there it crawled up the wall, shooting into the air before popping, the ball shredded, the pieces sprinkled the from his bent position, Ryoma smirked, tapping his racket on his shoulder, "Hm, seems this little 'girl' just decimated you in straight points. Mada mada dane." with that said, Ryoma strolled from the courts shooting a glance towards Atobe, who gave a discreet nod towards the vending machines.

* * *

_Tsuzuku_

_(To be continued)_

* * *

_I was watching Prince of tennis live action movie while writing this, so I borrowed that technique from the show. I'm not sure of it's name, so I left it unsaid, and will think of something. Ryoma will have some of the same moves but he'll play style will also be different, so will his attitude, and as such he's style won't be a copy of his father since Nanjiroh never trained him, but the techniques will still be the same, twist serve, nitoryuu and all that, but Ryoma learned them on his own.  
_

_Tenma.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hidden Past_

_Written by: Namikaze Naruto, tenma no ouji_

* * *

**Standard Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis and all the characters, including the original anime/ manga plot, belongs to Konomi Takeshi. So I own nothing of it, obviously. I do own everything else including any original characters.

**Warning(s): **Occasional Language, YAOI (Shounen ai, Slash, Boys Love, MxM...), Genius! Ryoma, Neglectful! Nanjiroh and Rinko, AtoRyo brotherly relationship, mentions of rape but it won't go into detail, mentions of abuse and bullies.

**Pairings: **Pillar and thrill, **NO **Perfect. Atobe/Jirou, Golden, Emerald, Taka/Momo

**Story Time line:** It begins in America where he is four. Than later when he is twelve but because he is going to start off in Rikkaidai and meets his opponents differently. He later transfers from Rikkai, deciding Rikkai just wasn't for him, and the story is AU as well.

**Chapter Details: **Ryoma arrives in Japan and is attending the tennis tournament. This story obviously doesn't follow cannon so don't expect it to.

* * *

_Saru-chama onii-chan  
_

_and meeting Sasabe  
_

* * *

"So what do you think?" Atobe crossed his arms over his chest and eyed his younger brother in everything but blood. "You haven't been slacking have you onii-chan." the prince grinned, leaning against the wall beside the older boy. _  
_

Smirking, Atobe turned his head away from Ryoma's relaxed form and shook his head, "You wish Ryo." Uncrossing his arm he ruffled the younger boys hair, "I have several new moves that you'll have a hard time overcoming and I perfected my insight."

Ryoma nodded his head, "When did you do that? I recall you having a hard time perfecting that insight of yours." Catlike eyes narrowed as he stared at the ongoing match not too far from where he and Keigo were talking, "Who is that? He's very good." It was hard to miss the awed tone hidden beneath the feigned disinterest.

Atobe glanced in the direction Ryoma was looking and smirked, "Tezuka Kunimitsu, he's a third year student at Seishun Gakuen and the tennis team captain. Yes, he's very good, I've heard rumors state that even pros are interested in recruiting him."

Ryoma smirked, "I can see why." Golden eyes blinked as the game came to an end 6-0, ignoring the voice calling for the next match-up, Ryoma glanced towards the older boy, repeating his early question, "So, how did you perfect that insight of yours?"

"I challenged Rikkaidai's fuku buchou allot, he's another strong opponent." Atobe's lips pulled down into a frown, "When you go there Ryoma, don't draw attention to yourself alright. Rikkai is a strict school and they don't accept losing. I told Sable to tell you that the vice captain strikes his teammates if they lose, official or unofficial, it doesn't matter, a lose is a lose and the penalty for that it what's known as Sanada's bitch slap. He would even slap one of his best friends if he lost, that's how strict they are, so be careful." Atobe furrowed his brows, "And watch out for bullies as well. I really don't want you attending that school."

Ryoma nodded his head, he had a feeling Keigo would say something along those lines. No one would believe it and he would deny it if questioned, but Keigo had a mother-hen tendency that reared it's head whenever Ryoma was concern, and there was no telling the lengths the Atobe heir would go if anyone so much as touched a strand of his hair in a way he didn't like, "You don't have to deal with bullies right?"

"No, not at Hyotei, I'm considered a king and have legions of followers. Everyone praise the awesomeness that is Ore-sama." Atobe smirked, puffing out his chest reminding Ryoma just why he had nickname his brother a monkey king in the first place.

Ryoma shook his head, "You still refer to yourself as Ore-sama, when you used 'I' instead of 'Ore-sama' I thought you grew out of it, I guess I assumed wrong. Oh well." glancing towards the group he had seen with Atobe earlier, he caught sight of a familiar figure and smiled, "How is Hiro-kun? Still following you around I see."

Atobe smiled, yes smiled, not smirked and glanced towards one of his childhood friends. Ryoma and he had meant Kabaji in Europe, a few months after Ryoma had moved up there. Kabaji was being picked on by a group of older kids when they showed with Atobe's father. Kisuke had scared them off while Ryoma and Atobe checked to see if he was alright. That was the start of a long lasting friendship.  
When Atobe came to Japan to start junior high, Kabaji followed a year after that and enrolled into the same school. "Yeah his doing okay, and no one picks on him as well, everyone seems to like him here, he still doesn't understand much Japanese, the only word he knows is Usu, so everyone just assumes he agrees with me." Atobe chuckled at that, "If only they knew Kabaji speaks French."

Ryoma shook his head, "So he only says 'usu' how do you manage that?"

Atobe chuckled, "I say something and go neh, Kabaji? to which he answers with an 'usu' the others never question it." he shook his head, "Whatever, as long as they leave him alone, everything will be alright." Ryoma nodded, he didn't like others picking on the taller boy. Kabaji was too nice for anyone to bully.

_**'Echizen Ryoma and Sasabe to court B, Echizen Ryoma and Sasabe to court B, your match will start in 10 minutes.'**_

"Looks like you should be heading to court B." Blue eyes glanced towards Seigaku briefly, well, more specifically towards the captain, "At this rate, it looks like your final opponent will be Tezuka, of course if I signed up then you'll be challenging Ore-sama instead, because Ore-sama is better then Tezuka."

Ryoma glanced at his brother then towards the guy he had been admiring, "Heeh," he drawled, "I would watch a match like that; this Tezuka looks really strong. I'm considering just forgoing heading towards the other schools just so I can play against the brunet." with that said he turned to leave but paused, "Oh and tell Hiro-kun I said hi will you." he called back before heading towards court B.

Atobe shook his head and walked towards his team who had been watching his conversation the whole time, in curiosity but couldn't hear anything due to the distance, unless they could read lips. "Let's go." he stated, leading his team towards court B.

"Ne, Atobe-buchou you know the kid? Shouldn't she be with her parents? Why would her parents allow a kid so young to challenge older people, that's so irresponsible of them to do such a thing. And to do that to a girl..." Ohtori gnawed on his bottom lip.

Atobe glanced towards the teams resident worrywart, "Calm down Ohtori, Ryoma might look young but he's stronger then allot of people in the tournament. The only person who will stand a chance against him will be Tezuka, but I'm looking forward to that match up. Tezuka will be a good challenge for that brat." Atobe smirked, "And yes, Ryoma is a boy."

Looks of shocked greeted Atobe's statement causing the young millionaire to chuckle in amusement, turning his attention towards the towering second year, "_le gamin dit salut_, Kabaji." The only response Kabaji gave was a nod.

Arriving at the court, they saw Seigaku already there, "Eh, Tezuka, here to watch your future opponent." the purple haired heir smirked at one of his rival, "His quite good, you just might have a workout in the finals."

"Atobe." Tezuka nodded his greeting.

Eiji blinked, "You mean ochibi-chan? You know him Atobe?"

"Ore-sama seen him play, he's better then most. if not all the players here and the only person who'd actually be a workout is Tezuka." Atobe placed his hands over his face in his infamous insight pose, "The kid already took a game and the match just started."

At that everyone turned towards the match in time to see the players switch court and blinked, "Wow, that was quick." the redhead glanced towards his partner. "Right, Oishi, I wonder who taught ochibi-chan to play. They must have been good? Maybe his dad? Or another relative? And what school will he be attending? I hope he comes to Seigaku, nya."

Atobe clenched his fist at the mention of Ryoma's father teaching him tennis. He shouldn't even be allowed to call himself as such; his wife included. They were never there for Ryoma growing up and for as long as he knew the boy, he had never seen them and he would bet anything his parents didn't even know he had been living in England for several years only returning to America last year when Kabaji left, to finish his last year of schooling until the start of seventh grade.

"Atobe you alright? You look angry." Oshitari glanced at his friend in worry. Kabaji blinked, not understanding what was happening. He turned and stared at Atobe for a while, who seemed to know what he was asking and told him what was going on while making it look as if he was cursing in another language.

Everyone stared at him in confusion except Tezuka who understood what he said and was now looking curious but hiding the fact well. He turned and glanced at the young boy on the court and knew without even having to ask that Atobe and this Echizen Ryoma were close, and Atobe had something against the kids father.

Shocked gasped were heard causing everyone to turn, wondering what happened to shock everyone, that's when Atobe saw Ryoma hunched over, a hand on his head, his opponents racket resting on the opposite side of the court and blood was trickling between Ryoma's fingers.

"Nyarou." Ryoma hissed, catlike eyes contracted before expanding and he slowly stood up wiping the blood with the back of his hand.

Tezuka glared at the smug older boy. He really hated when people used tennis in order to hurt others, A racket wasn't meant to be a weapon. Oishi glanced at his best friend before staring worriedly at the child on the court. Eiji and Momo were hissing curses towards the high school student. Fuji's blue eyes were opened and trained on the older male, while Taka, Inui and Kaidoh frowned.

Atobe gripped the fence, eyes cold and unforgiving which sent shivers up and down the Hyotei regulars spine. They had never seen their captain this angry before and it brought them back to their earlier question and answer it with a yes. Atobe and the kid definitely knew each other and Atobe knew him well.

"Sorry my hand slipped." Sasabe's apology ran false to everyone within hearing, as he approached the net. Reaching over he grabbed his racket with a smile gracing his lips, "It won't happen again."

Golden eyes were cold and unforgiving; it was practically spitting fire, "Your grip is weak." was all he said picking up his racket and walked towards the baseline and got ready to serve. Bouncing the ball, he caught it and toss it upwards. With a smack the ball was sent over the net, spinning in front of Sasabe before it shot upwards inches from hitting his opponents face.

'15-0'

"What was that?" someone questioned, which were soon followed by other such inquires. No one knew what that serve was but impressed by it all the same. The serve was hit again, but unlike the previous one, this serve connected with Sasabe's nose throwing the high school student on his butt.

'30-0'

Ryoma served another twist serve, this one hitting Sasabe's face and sending him on the ground once more. And more whispers broke free, but Ryoma paid them no mind. He was pissed that this guy, who he was going easy on, had suddenly and purposely thrown his racket at his face.

'40-0'

Ryoma stared at Sasabe, "Go to hell!" was all he said tossing the ball up in the air. Sasabe dropped his racket and cowered on the court thinking another twist serve was going to be hit, but the only thing that happened was the ball landing gently on his side of the court. Ryoma had faked his opponent out.

"Game, set and match, Echizen Ryoma, 6 games to luv. The finals will take place in court A in 20 minutes between Tezuka Kunimitsu and Echizen Ryoma."

Ryoma left the court and was immediately accosted by Atobe who knocked the white cap of his little brothers head and placed his white hanky across his forehead. "That bastard, how dare he hurt you like this, his entire family line is going to be doomed once Ore-sama..."

"Ne, Keigo, urusai." Ryoma drawled, "You can't just go around suing people, besides I think I did well with my revenge, don't you." the young heir to the Echizen wealth glanced towards the older boy who was being helped off the court by his friends, and tilted his head, "What a sad sight." Atobe followed his line of sight and smirked.

The Hyotei and Seigaku players eyed the two, well they stared at Atobe in disbelief at how casual he was acting and wondered who the kid was and just how he had the ability to make the arrogant Atobe heir act normal. "Who are you?" Taki asked.

Ryoma glanced at the guy, "Echizen Ryoma." he stated plainly, causing many to sweat drop at the response. "I'm twelve despite how small I appear and speaking of appearance, I'm also a boy despite how feminine I look." Golden eyes narrowed.

"And how do you know Atobe?" Oshitari questioned adjusting his glasses.

Atobe crossed his arms, "If you have questions, direct them at Ore-sama, Yuushi, especially if they concern him as well." flicking his purple hair, Atobe turned blue eyes towards the group, "To answer that Ryoma is Ore-sama childhood friend."

"Childhood friend?" Gakuto stated, "Who knew Atobe-buchou had any friends as a child. What's next Kabaji can actually say more then 'usu'."

Ryoma eyed the Hyotei group with a raised eyebrow, a smirk curled his lips, "The last time I checked, Hiro-kun, could say more then usu." he glanced at the mentioned male, "_dire quelque chose_, Hiro-kun."

Kabaji glanced at Ryoma, "_Bienvenue au Japon_." was his simple statement and Ryoma lowered his head in silent thanks to what Kabaji told him and flashed the older male a smile before glancing towards the shell shocked Hyotei members.

"Mada mada dane."

_**'The finals will now commence, will Tezuka Kunimitsu and Echizen Ryoma report to court A. I repeat would Tezuka Kunimitsu and Echizen Ryoma report to court A, thank-you.' **_

* * *

_Tsuzuku_

_(To be continued)_

* * *

_Yeah, so the whole Kabaji speaks a different language is totally made up, but i made it plausible here. Kabaji's dad is Japanese, his mom is from England and since Kabaji lived in England, the only language he knows how to speak is French..._

_Atobe and Ryoma met Kabaji the same year Ryoma moved to England. And I apologize ahead of time if these are wrong, I took french class a long time ago, like in junior high, so if the wording is wrong, forgive me.  
_

___le gamin dit salut_- The brat (kid) says hi.  


___dire quelque chose_ - Say something  


___Bienvenue au Japon_ - Welcome to Japan.  


_Tenma  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hidden Past_

_Written by: Namikaze Naruto, tenma no ouji_

* * *

**Standard Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis and all the characters, including the original anime/ manga plot, belongs to Konomi Takeshi. So I own nothing of it, obviously. I do own everything else including any original characters.

**Warning(s): **Occasional Language, YAOI (Shounen ai, Slash, Boys Love, MxM...), Genius! Ryoma, Neglectful! Nanjiroh and Rinko, AtoRyo brotherly relationship, mentions of rape but it won't go into detail, mentions of abuse and bullies.

**Pairings: **Pillar and thrill, **NO **Perfect. Atobe/Jirou, Golden, Emerald, Taka/Momo

**Story Time line:** It begins in America where he is four. Than later when he is twelve but because he is going to start off in Rikkaidai and meets his opponents differently. He later transfers from Rikkai, deciding Rikkai just wasn't for him, and the story is AU as well.

**Chapter Details: **Ryoma arrives in Japan and is attending the tennis tournament. This story obviously doesn't follow cannon so don't expect it to.

* * *

_Seishun Gakuen's Buchou_

_and Rikkaidai._

* * *

_A_pproaching the net for the customary handshake, the oldest of the two boys spoke first, his voice stern, "I'm looking forward to seeing what you can do." Tezuka called out holding out his hand, brown eyes glimmered behind thin framed glasses.

Nodding his head, Ryoma smirked and connected his hand with his opponents, eyes glowing in anticipation. He was looking forward to a good game and the way Keigo had spoken of the older boy, Ryoma couldn't wait to see just how good he was, "So do I. Keigo told me you were really good. I'm looking forward to seeing just how good you are." with that said, Ryoma released Tezuka's hand.

Yuushi adjusted his glasses and glanced at his friend, "Ne, Keigo, you know the kid, shouldn't you be worried about him going up against someone like Tezuka?" the blue haired tensai questioned, wrapping an arm around his partners shoulder.

Atobe turned and stared at Oshitari for a while, a smirk curling his lips and he shrugged, "I know Ryoma will lose the match, but it'll be pretty close and I'm curious to see just how far Tezuka can push Ryoma." the Atobe heir statement earned him the attention of not only the rest of his regulars but also Seigaku's.

"Saa, what do you mean by that Atobe?"

Flipping his hair, the richest kid in Japan stared at the court for a long while before directing his attention towards Fuji, "It's simple." he motioned towards the courts, Ryoma had won the spin and would be serving first, "Appearance aside, Ryoma won many tennis tournaments in America, Europe, Germany and Australia. He's the reigning champion in all of their junior tournaments and no one came close to defeating him." Atobe smirked, "Fans call him the Prince of tennis; Prince for short."

Everyone stared at the Hyotei captain in shock. "Ryoma is someone to watch out for, though he will lose against Tezuka, he won't make it easy, not with the way he plays tennis." The self-proclaimed King, crossed his arms as Ryoma grabbed the first game and now Tezuka was about to serve.

"So what kind of player is he?" Inui asked, Atobe turned and stared at him for a while before turning away with a shrug, "From my observation, he seems more the type to be a serve and volley."

Atobe hummed, "True. And then he'll be the acrobatic type. He'll challenge your stamina and your endurance and appear to be a counter-puncher and an aggressive baseliner." he shook his head, "You won't be able to pinpoint Ryoma's play style until it's too late. Like I stated before, Ryoma will lose but it will be interesting to see how far they go."

Fuji opened his eyes to peer at the match going on in front of him, "It seems as if Tezuka agrees with you, I haven't seem him play this serious unless it's against really strong opponents." the tensai watched as his team captain executed another no touch ace.

"Heeh, that's a pretty interesting serve." Ryoma's voice caused everyone to glance towards the small boy who adjusted his cap, "It's a very impressive serve and the way you can accurately hit it into the corner of my service box every time speaks highly of your skill." Tossing his racket from one hand to another, the tennis prince eyed his opponent, "Just now that was a slice serve wasn't it, despite it looking flat? What do you call it?"

Tezuka bounced the ball and eyed his opponent, "My team calls it the 'no touch ace' and yes it is a slice serve." holding the ball in his hands, hazel eyes observed the younger boy, "Come Echizen." he stated calmly before tossing the ball in the air as Ryoma settled into a stance.

The Seigaku team chuckled or laughed at their captains typical behavior, it was really cute. "Don't you just love how he can't stop being a captain even to someone who has nothing to do with our club?" Momo stated with a snicker, "I wouldn't be surprise if he tells the kid not to let his guard down as well."

Eiji laughed and bounced around his double partner while nodding his head in agreement to what Momo had said, "Nanjaro! hoi! hoi!" the redhead exclaimed wrapping his arms around Oishi's shoulder, "But that's what we love about Tezuka-buchou, ne."

Oishi smiled, "Tezuka might seem cold and mean but he's very caring beneath that expressionless facade of his. He must see the potential Echizen-kun possess and wants the kid to go beyond his limits." Tezuka's best friend patted his partners head trying to calm the hyperactive male down, "And that is exactly why we care about Tezuka." he added.

"He cares about the team 99 percent of the time leaving the single percent for himself which is why we focus on caring for him 99 percent of the time so it evens out." Inui stated, scribbling something into his notebook as he glanced towards the courts, "Echizen-kun is amazing, it's a shame he won't be attending Seigaku, I would have loved to research him more."

Atobe crossed his arms in amusement before turning his attention towards the Seigaku members, "You shouldn't assume Ryoma won't be attending Seishun Gakuen, you never know, he might just show up when you lease expect it."

"So his going to be transferring into our school?"

With a smirk Atobe turned his attention towards the court, ignoring the question. He needn't answer when they'd find out for themselves when Ryoma makes an appearance. "Who knows."

Fuji chuckled. "What an interesting response to the question, Atobe."

* * *

By the end of the game, the loud roaring of the crowd were heard. Ryoma was kneeling on the court panting while looking up at Tezuka in wonder. No one had beaten him before, not even Atobe. He didn't know what to think of the lost, he had known the older teen was good from the start but he never considered the possibility of him losing, which he should have.

"Your good Echizen, I recognize that from your first match." Tezuka approached the net and stared at the younger boy, "I also noticed that you've never known a real lost before, so take this lost and learn from it. Grow stronger because of it. I look forward to having another match with you in the future." he called out, holding his hand out for the customary handshake.

Ryoma stared at the Seigaku captain for a long while before standing and made his way to the net. "I will get stronger, and the next time we meet, I'll be the winner, Tezuka-kun." his golden eyes burned with a new determination as he clasped his hands with the older boys causing Tezuka's lips to twitch a bit. "Thank-you for the good match." he added, turning away, he headed towards the bench to get his bags, he turned to follow Tezuka out of the court, "Keigo was right, you're really good."

Behind them the score read 6 games to 2 in favor of Tezuka.

"Good job, brat." Atobe congratulated, ruffling boy wonders hair. "How are you holding up?" A confused look was tossed at the Atobe heir for his question, he didn't know why his brother, in everything but blood, would ask him that. Seeing the look, Atobe smirked and crossed his arms over his chest, "This is your first lost, ever, so how are you taking it?"

Ryoma shrugged his shoulder and glanced towards his former opponent, "His strong. I can see why the pros want him. And if I had to have my first lost handed to me, I'm glad it was to him." the cat-eyed boy stated. "It was a good match though, ne."

"Ne, what did you mean by 'first lost?'" the question caused the Seigaku regulars to turn towards them, "Atobe-buchou, are you saying he never lost to anyone before, not even to you?" Gakuto pointed a finger towards the said captain in disbelief.

Atobe raised an eyebrow, "What are you accusing ore-sama of Gakuto, ahn. As if ore-sa,a would allow anyone to defeat my magnificent self..." he would have continued going on about how amazing he was had he not been interrupted by Oshitari.

Pressing his glasses up higher on his nose, the blue haired tensai stared his friend with an amused gleam in his eyes, "Yes or no, Atobe. Did Echizen-kun defeat you?"

"Yes." Atobe mentally sulked, pointedly ignoring the smirk he was getting from the younger boy, "But in ore-sama defense, he was just a kid then. And ore-sama got a lot better, nah, Kabaji?"

Kabaji gave a nod, "Usu."

Ryoma rolled his eyes, "_Hey Hiro-kun, you don't have to listen to that monkey all the time, you should just ignore him_." the younger boy told his second childhood friend in english before he turned towards Atobe and raised an eyebrow, "You Saru-chama, should quit treating him like your man-servant. Just cause he can't understand or speak Japanese doesn't you should make him agree with everything you say even if your wrong."

Atobe smirked, "Your just jealous, that I have someone who agrees with me all the time, and you don't." Ryoma rolled his eyes before an identical smirk graced the younger boys face, golden eyes gleaming.

"Keigo is a baka, nah Kabaji?" Ryoma crossed his arms and smirked wider when an 'usu' was heard, causing several of the more vocal members of the group to break into laughter. "See, Hiro-kun agrees with me."

Flicking his hair off his shoulder, Atobe stuck his nose in the air, "Whatever brat." he huffed and glared at his team, "Is ore-sama suppose to take you home or is Sable around to do so?"

"I told Sable that you would be taking me home."

Atobe waved his arm in the air, "Fine, we're leaving now." he called out, turning and strutting away, with the rest of the Hyotei team following their captains lead, even though several grumbles were heard especially from Gakuto, Shishido and Taki's general direction.

Ryoma rolled his eyes and glanced towards the Seigaku team, "It was nice to meet you, but I better go before Keigo throws a royal tantrum." waving his good bye, he directed a look towards Tezuka, "Remember the next time we meet on the courts, I'll be walking away the victor, Tezuka-kun." he stated before running off.

Fuji chuckled, "I can't wait for that rematch." Inui gave a nod in agreement, while the rest of the team gave nods of agreement. "Hey let's get your reward for winning the tournament." Blue eyes slitted open, "Hm, Ryoma-kun left without getting his prize."

* * *

_First day of school:_

_Rikkaidai - Horrible_

* * *

A few weeks later, found Ryoma standing in front of the gates that would lead him to the first school of the year. Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu. About to enter the school gates, he felt a pair of arms on his back, shoving him quite harshly at that, causing him to fall on his face. Turning he glared at the person responsible.

"Watch where your going first year." A large male laughed, behind him stood a group of people, both male and females, who followed what must have been their leader, in his obnoxious laughing. "Don't want you getting hurt now do we?" the question was rhetorical thus Ryoma didn't bother to say anything.

Getting to his feet, Ryoma dusted his clothes, patting the dust off his uniform, "Hm, whatever maybe you should watch where your going, don't want to be missing a hand now do we." Ryoma hissed coldly before turning on his heels.

"What the hell did you just say you stupid brat." the third year yelled, reaching out to grab at Ryoma, who ducked beneath the large arms and flashed a golden glare towards the male. His gaze froze the entire group, "Wha..."

Ryoma frowned, "Don't touch me again, or I'll sue you for harassment, and don't think I won't." he crossed his arms over his chest, "If you touch me again, I'll scream rape, let's see how everyone thinks about all of you then." with a smirk, Ryoma turned and walked away. 'I hate this school already. Hm, I'm going to tell Sable to get the uniform ready for St. Rudolph as soon as I get home. There is no way I can get through the rest of the month if the school is filled with people like them.'

Heading into the school, Ryoma was once again pushed, but instead of falling on the ground, he hit a row of lockers. "Eh, chibi, you should watch where you walk." a girl stated, with a giggle. "What are you doing here anyways? The elementary school is the next block over. You do know your in the junior high school, don't you sweetie?"

Ryoma's lips curled, "Yes, but did you know your ugly, _sweetie_." with that said the tennis prince stormed away. 'Definitely hate this school!' He was about to enter the office when a hand ceased the back of his uniform jacket and whirled him around and before he could react, he felt a fist hit him.

"Damn brat, don't insult my girlfriend again." he yelled, dropping the smaller boy and before leaving the heaving prince, he kicked him causing Ryoma to fall over onto his back. Laughing the male walked away, wrapping his arm around the girl from before.

Ryoma climbed to his feet, "Fucking bastard!" he grumbled, holding his stomach in pain. "_I fucking hate this school.' _he hissed in English as he entered the office and towards the secretary, "I need my schedule." he called out. The woman glanced at him before looking down.

"Name?"

Ryoma rolled his eyes, "Echizen Ryoma."

The secretary clicked her tongue as she flipped through papers and picked up the right one, "Headmaster Aikazawa wants to speak with you." she pointed towards a door, "Go on." she made a shooing motion, and Ryoma resisted the urge to snap his teeth at her. _'Kami the whole school was filled with stupid people.'_

After talking to the headmaster, he was sent to his first of the day, which happened to be third year English. Walking into the room, he was directed to a seat by the window. He ignored the looks he was getting from everyone as he fell into his seat and ignored the droning voice of the teacher.

* * *

Throughout the whole day, everything was had been just like this morning. He was pushed, shoved, yanked around and if he fell, he was kicked and stepped on. It made him wonder just how people could stand attending such a school. The teachers were ignorant or they ignored what they knew was happening to him. If he hadn't said it already, he'd say it now, he hated Rikkaidai.

At the end of the day, he was sure he was black and blue in various places and turning purple already. Walking towards the courts he glanced around and shook his head when he didn't see the tennis regulars, "Great gone through hell for nothing." pulling out his cell phone, Ryoma went to call Sable to pick him up but before he could the buttons, he blinked in surprise as someone came to a stop in front of him.

"Well if isn't the brat who would yell 'rape' if I touched him again." Ryoma groaned in despair, the perfect ending to a shitty day. "Why don't I rape you that way your claim will be true, hm." he went to grab the first year when he was whacked in the back of the head. With a growl he turned and glared at the group standing behind him.

Ryoma eyes widened in surprise at the sight that greeted him. A team of eight stood there dressed in Rikkai's jersey. Behind them were eight others but they were dressed differently. "Ryoma!" a voice called out before arms were holding him. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I don't like Rikkaidai, nii-san." Ryoma tried to pry Atobe off of him, "Let go, your hurting me Saru-chama." the prince groaned, as his brother figure kept jarring his tender areas. "Itai, Keigo."

Atobe turned and glared at the male in front of him with cold blue eyes, "Get lost before I sue you for abuse and threatening to rape my brother." the self-proclaimed king commanded and watched as the large boy took off, "Bastards." glancing towards the small boy in his arms, Atobe shook his head, "Your not coming back. Screw the month, you'll just spend the extra twenty-nine days at a different school. I knew it was a bad idea to sign you up for Rikkai."

Ryoma groaned, "I need a hot shower." he mumbled against Atobe's chest.

_"Munehir__o take Ryoma to the bus will you and stay with him."_ Atobe called out in English. And with a nod of his head, Kabaji walked over. The Hyotei captain, carried Ryoma and placed him on the larger males back. "Ohtori go with them, will you, I need you to take care of Ryoma's injuries." Ohtori gave a nod and left with Kabaji, but Shishido didn't want his partner leaving without him, so he followed being the three younger teens, or in Ryoma's case, preteen.

Yukimura had a frown on his face as he glanced in the direction the small boy was carried into but turned his attention towards Atobe when he cleared his throat, "I won't hold this against you personally since you weren't here, but does this sort of abuse happen a lot?"

"Not while we're here." Yanagi cut in glancing at his notebook, "But I did hear talk about people being mistreated when we're away, but I chucked it up as rumors since I've never seen proof of it being true before."

Atobe crossed his arms, "I told him to watch out for Sanada, but I should of told him to be wary of Rikkai in general had I known what type of school this place is, I wouldn't have allowed to come within a mile of it's gates. Really what sort of place does nothing when a kid is beaten up?" far from finish with his rant, Atobe was about to continue until Shishido ran over.

"Atobe-buchou, uh, your brother is hurt a lot worse then we thought." Shishido looked upset, "His got fist size bruises decorated both sides of his body. Some spots are red, some are black and blue, while most of them are starting to turn purple. I'm sure if it's possible, then his bruises has bruises."

Atobe mouth twitched, "Damn them." he hissed, pulling out his phone he dialed a number, "Sable, call St. Rudolph. Ryoma's not returning to Rikkaidai tomorrow. You'll know the reason when he gets home." Hanging up the phone he glanced towards the shock Rikkai regulars before he left the courts, the rest of the team following behind him.

* * *

_Tsuzuku_

_(To be continued)_

* * *

_I was originally going to end it after the tennis tournament, but decided to continue it to Ryoma coming to Rikkai since his stay would of been short. I was originally going to have him stick out a month at Rikkaidai, but I'm actually in a rush to get him to Seigaku. So next chapter is St. Rudolph. What sort of school will this be?  
_

_Until next time.  
_

_Tenma  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hidden Past_

_Written by: Namikaze Naruto, tenma no ouji_

* * *

**Standard Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis and all the characters, including the original anime/ manga plot, belongs to Konomi Takeshi. So I own nothing of it, obviously. I do own everything else including any original characters.

**Warning(s): **Occasional Language, YAOI (Shounen ai, Slash, Boys Love, MxM...), Genius! Ryoma, Neglectful! Nanjiroh and Rinko, AtoRyo brotherly relationship, mentions of rape but it won't go into detail, mentions of abuse and bullies.

**Pairings: **Pillar and thrill, **NO **Perfect. Many one-sided/Ryoma, Atobe/Jirou, Golden, Emerald, Taka/OC, OC/Momo, Kabaji/OC, Dirty, Silver, OC/Taki OC/Hiyoshi, ?/Yuuta (Any suggestions for Yuuta) (Cannon or OC?)

**Story Time line:** It begins in America where he is four. Than later when he is twelve but because he is going to start off in Rikkaidai and meets his opponents differently. He later transfers from Rikkai, deciding Rikkai just wasn't for him, and the story is AU as well.

**Chapter Details: **Ryoma just left Rikkaidai and is going to start attending St. Rudolph, what kind of people will our lovable cat-eyed boy encounter this time around.

* * *

_Rikkaidai tennis regulars  
stand firm and  
Ryoma's day at St. Rudolph  
_

* * *

Th_e _Rikkaidai regulars were appalled by what they hears and shared a look. Yukimura was upset by what he had seen and heard. He had no idea the students were really like this when they weren't around to keep them in line. "Let's go." his cold voice shot shivers up and down his teammates backs.

It was never wise to piss of Yukimura Seiichi, and everyone tried not to, not only because the boy was known for his sadism but also, with one word, Yukimura could have anyone he chose fired or expelled from the school, being the son of the owner had it's benefits after all. That was news that no one outside of the school knew though and they wanted that bit kept on the down low. "That headmaster needs a stern talking to. I can't believe he allowed something like this to happen when we aren't around." the team nodded and followed their captain.

* * *

Atobe cradled the younger boy in his arms as he glared at the marks decorating the boys body. "Damn it." he hissed, blue eyes glittering, "How are you holding up Ryoma? Does it hurt?" Ryoma glared at his brother figure, which caused a sheepish smile to overtake his countenance, "Alright, stupid question, but are you sure your alright, maybe we should take you to the hospital and get some type of cream."

Ryoma shook his head, "I don't want to go to the hospital, Keigo. I just want to go home and soak in hot water." the younger boy sighed and closed his eyes, "Kami, today was hell from the moment I entered the school gates." Atobe's lips twitched as he ran his fingers through the younger boys hair.

"Don't worry, you won't be returning to Rikkaidai tomorrow. Ore-sama called Sable and told him to notify St. Rudolph on your early arrival. Ore-sama won't have you going back there." the Atobe heir turned his face towards the window, "Don't look at Ore-sama like that, he's not going to change his mind."

Ryoma's bottom lip protruded, "But Kei, I really wanted to see what Japans number one tennis team was capable of. They have to be something, to win the National title for two years in a row."

Atobe's brow twitched, "There not that good." crossing his arms, he drew his lips into a pencil thin line, blue eyes glanced at Ryoma briefly, "But if you really want to see their tennis, then I could call Yukimura and request another practice match with them, next weekend."

With a smile, Ryoma nodded and dropped the matter, after all it's not like he wanted to go to Rikkaidai, he just wanted to see the champion Rikkaidai's tennis. And play against them. His match against Tezuka showed him that there is still a lot of strong opponents he has yet to face; and he won't stop pushing past his limits until such a day comes where he can match the skill and precision the Seigaku captain showed on the courts. He was still mada mada dane in comparison to Tezuka, but if anything he was stubborn. He will push past every obstacle, dedicate ever moment to reaching beyond his limitations and have fun doing it, after all what use is playing tennis, or any sport in general if you don't have fun.

Atobe smirked, "What are you thinking about so intently, otouto?" The Hyotei team stared at the two. They had never seen their captain so, so human-like before and they were very curious about the interaction between the brothers.

"Tennis is fun isn't nii-san." his response confused the group as they all stared in confusion to the statement, but Ryoma just smiled and closed his eyes, "And I'm going to get stronger. I won't stop until I'm stronger then that guy. I'll make him see me no matter how long it takes."

Knowing who he was talking about Atobe tightened his hold around the younger boy, a frown curling his lips, "You don't need him to see you. The both of them don't deserve you." he whispered. "But we'll always be here for you Ryo. Always." The rest of the Hyotei regulars shared a look, but decided it will be a question for another time.

* * *

Eiji sighed and kicked at the ground. "But Oishiiiii." the redhead whined for the nth time that day, "I'm bored, and I want ochibi-chan. Atobe said he was going to come to Seigaku, but he isn't here." the redhead pouted, "Atobe is a liar!"

Fuji chuckled, "Technically Eijiko, Atobe didn't actually gave an answer, though it may have been hinted that Ryoma-kun was going to attend Seigaku. Makes me wish Atobe would have given a straight answer, it would be nice if he did attend Seigaku though, wouldn't it."

The acrobatic tennis player, bounced from one foot to the other, nodding his head in agreement to what his best friend said, "And I think even Tezuka-buchou is disappointed that ochibi-chan wasn't here."

Inui adjusted his glasses, "I believe Tezuka wanted to guide Echizen to his highest potential. I haven't seen him react to a player the same way I saw him do with Echizen during their match." the data man stated, scribbling something into his notebook. "Though, I have to admit, I'm a bit upset he didn't come here as well. Echizen-kun surely would've given me some good data." The rest of the group sighed at what Inui said. Of course that would be the reason for him being sad.

"What are you guys doing!" a stern voice spoke from behind them, causing all of them to stiffen up and slowly turned towards their captain, who didn't look pleased by their slacking, "Fifty laps around the courts for slacking off." Momo and Eiji looked as if they were about to protest, which would have caused Tezuka to add on more laps, but before they could Oishi and Taka covered their mouths, nodded their head and dragged the two off, the rest of the team followed their leads. Tezuka crossed his arms and watched his teammates start their laps.

* * *

_A few days later _

_St. Rudolph_

* * *

Despite having been enrolled in his new school for several days, this was the first time that he would actually be attending the school having been kept home by Sable until his bruises were a bit faded and easy to hide beneath a layer of cover up.

"Echizen Ryoma?"

The mentioned boy turned, "Yes." golden eyes scanned the older male in front of him, "Are you the one who'll be showing me around?"

"Fuji Yuuta, and yes I am." the boy bowed his head, "It's nice to meet you." Ryoma returned the greeting, and followed the older teen towards the school, "I received your schedule, and it appears you have your classes with second and third years. We share the first three classes, after that I can introduce you to Kaneda-senpai or even Atsushi-senpai, they are the more normal. I don't think you'll like Mizuki-senpai too much, so..."

Ryoma shrugged his shoulder, "Doesn't much matter to me." he replied, "So where to first? And can I have my schedule." At the question, Yuuta flushed a bit and handed the younger the piece of paper which will show the boy where he had to go. "When is lunch Yuuta-senpai?"

"After the fourth hour." Yuuta pointed, "So when you leave Science. I'm sure Kaneda-senpai or even Akazawa-buchou will show you the way to the canteen. The both of them are in Science at that time." brows furrowed, "Mizuki-senpai is in that class as well, maybe he'll help you as well."

"Whatever." golden eyes stared at the schedule, "So we have History first, boring." he stated with a yawn, "Should we get going then Yuuta-senpai?" Nodding his head the younger Fuji sibling lead the Echizen heir to their first class.

* * *

"Alright class, quite down." a stern face male stood in front of his class, "As you are all well aware of, we are having a new student joining us, so I want you to make him feel welcome." glaring at the teens, he turned towards the door, "Alright you can bring him in Fuji-kun."

The doors slid open and Yuuta entered, bowing to the teacher before moving towards his seat, but it was the boy who entered after that called whispers, gasp and squeals to break out, along with those, Yuuta could swear he heard a few groans from his male peers, but shrugged it off. "Please introduce yourself to the class."

Ryoma glanced towards his teacher before turning towards the class, "My name is Echizen Ryoma, despite my size, I'm not eight years old and don't belong in the Primary academy; I'm almost twelve but because of my scores during the placement test, I have mixed classes. I like tennis, my aniki, my cat and ponta." golden eyes scanned the room, bored, "I don't particularly dislike anything except _those people_ but you don't have to know who they are. And that's about it."

The teacher gave a nod, "Alright, I'm Tetsuo-sensei, Echizen-kun. Go take your seat next to Fuji-kun in the back." Tetsuo waved his hand in the direction of the mention teen, "Alright now..." Ryoma took his seat and ignored his history teachers rambling.

* * *

By the end of the day, Ryoma was pleased that despite St. Rudolph being filled with weird people, most of them idolizing this weird third year student who constantly twirled his hair like some girl and if that hadn't been bad enough he had this, I'm up to no good, annoying laugh to accompany the hair twirling. Really this school was weird, but it was better then how Rikkai had treated him.

"There you are Echizen." Yuuta ran towards him, "Do you want to come to the courts, we're about to start practice. Akazawa-buchou said you looked liked you played so he wanted to see if you were interested in playing."

Ryoma shrugged, "I didn't bring any of my bags, but I guess I could watch for a little while but my brother will be picking me up soon." the golden eyed boy stepped forward, seeing Yuuta about to question what he just said, he decided to tell him before he could ask, "I'll only be attending St Rudolph for a month. Aniki wanted me to try out the different schools in the area for a month each, before choosing the school I liked the best. The first school I went to was Rikkaidai. Let's just say aniki didn't like how I was treated and decided a month was too long for me to stay and had me transferred here earlier then planned."

Yuuta blibked, "So what schools will you actually be attending?"

"As I said earlier, Rikkai was the first, obviously St Rudolph was second, after the month is up I'll be going to Yamabuki, I believe and then It'll be Seigaku. Aniki thinks I'd like that school the best so decided to save it for last."

The 'lefty killer' hummed, "Not attending Hyotei? or Fudomine?"

"Aniki attends Hyotei, so he knew I wouldn't go there for that reason alone. As for Fudomine, aniki said I'd hate that school, or something about the tennis players there being too violent and hating the coach. I tuned him out when he started going on and on about something I didn't really care to listen to."

Yuuta sweat dropped, "Okay..." the younger Fuji sibling pointed, "Why don't you wait over there, I need to change into my practice clothes first." Ryoma nodded and moved in the direction of the courts to wait for the start of practice or his brothers arrival, which ever came first.

* * *

Atobe gripped his phone and nodded his head even though he knew the person on the other end wouldn't be able to see the action. "I understand, thank you for telling me. I'll make sure to tell him when I see him. Have a good day." after speaking those words, Atobe flipped his phone closed and covered his mouth.

"Atobe, are you alright?" Shishido questioned, "Who was that?"

The purple haired teen, shook his head, "I need to leave." he stood up from the bleachers, "Yuushi dismiss practice and have the members clean the court, and if Sakaki-sensei returns tell him there was a family emergency that I had to tend to."

Running towards his limo, he told the driver to head towards St. Rudolph. Leaning back in his seat, blue eyes usually lit with arrogance or happiness depending on who was nearby, was now tinged in sadness, "I wonder how you'll take the news." lips trembled a bit as he thought about the different scenario's that could possibly take place once he broke the news to his little brother. "Ryoma."

* * *

_Tsuzuku_

_(To be continued)_

* * *

_I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed, thus far, so thank-you! Your reviews are what motivates me, so without your comments and encouragements, I wouldn't feel the need to update, so again thanks. _

_A bit of a cliffy, sorry for that, I couldn't find a good place to end it otherwise.  
_

_Tenma_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hidden Past_

_Written by: Namikaze Naruto, tenma no ouji_

* * *

**Standard Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis and all the characters, including the original anime/ manga plot, belongs to Konomi Takeshi. So I own nothing of it, obviously. I do own everything else including any original characters.

**Warning(s): **Occasional Language, YAOI (Shounen ai, Slash, Boys Love, MxM...), Genius! Ryoma, Neglectful! Nanjiroh and Rinko, AtoRyo brotherly relationship, mentions of rape but it won't go into detail, mentions of abuse and bullies.

**Pairings: **Pillar. Many one-sided/Ryoma, Atobe/Jirou, Golden, Emerald, Taka/Fuji, OC/Momo, Kabaji/OC, Dirty, Silver, OC/Hiyoshi, ?/Yuuta (Any suggestions for Yuuta) (Cannon or OC?)

**Story Time line:** It begins in America where he is four. Than later when he is twelve but because he is going to start off in Rikkaidai and meets his opponents differently. He later transfers from Rikkai, deciding Rikkai just wasn't for him, and the story is AU as well.

**Chapter Details: **Ryoma just left Rikkaidai and is going to start attending St. Rudolph, what kind of people will our lovable cat-eyed boy encounter this time around.

* * *

_The news  
_

_and  
_

_Ryoma's new start  
_

* * *

With Kisuke's help, Sable was able to get into contact with the Echizen family lawyer and he hoped the workaholics at least remembered to leave a will encase something were to happen to them, and to their relief they did. Echizen Ryoma, sole heir to both the Takeuchi and the Echizen empire will inherit the companies and the money when he turns eighteen, It was also stated that should anything happen to them before Ryoma turned that age, then he was to have a monthly allowance of five hundred dollars to get him by.

Kisuke glanced at Sable with a sad smile, "They left the guardianship for Ryoma blank. This is your chance to ask the boy if he'd mind you adopting him, Kami knows the both of you already consider each other family so there isn't any harm in getting it legalized."

Sable blinked, "Your right." he closed his eyes, "Ryoma's not going to take the news well at all, when it's all said and done, they were still his parents and he does love them, despite neglecting him all the time." Ryoma's caretaker opened his eyes and stared at Kisuke. "I'll let Ryoma know the news when he gets home from school."

Kisuke nodded his head. "Be sure to expect Keigo. I'll be telling him the news as well. He'll want to be here for his little brother." the Atobe head smiled. "Make sure you and Ryoma come visit soon. I haven't seen that boy in years, it's about time for a reunion of sorts." Sable nodded and watched as the man left the house with a sigh.

* * *

Atobe didn't know how long he stood leaning against the wall, eyes trained upon the boy he considered a brother. He wanted to prolonged having to tell Ryoma the news he had just received. He watched as the small boy leaped into the air and slammed the borrowed racket against a ball, earning the point and the game. "Game, set and match, Echizen Ryoma 6-2." the chair judge recited.

"Wow your good, dane." Yanagisawa stated offering his hand. Ryoma smirked and shook his opponents hands, with a nod of his head. "But, I'm more of a double's player anyways, dane."

Ryoma turned just waved and walked off the court, wanting to see what Yuuta was capable of. He had heard people whisper about Yuuta being good, earning himself the moniker of 'The lefty killer' and wanted to see what that was about. Yanagisawa followed wanting to cheer for his partner.

Mizuki smirked as he twirled his hair, eyes turned from the match that just ended towards the ongoing game between Yuuta and Atsushi. His smirk widened every time the younger Fuji sibling utilized the twist spin shot. "Very good Yuuta, your getting really good with that technique."

Golden eyes narrowed as he stared at Mizuki before returning his stare towards the match going on. When Yuuta once again used the twist spin shot, Ryoma approached the teams manager, "You do know it isn't safe for Yuuta to be using that move so much, don't you." Mizuki glanced at the new kid and narrowed his eyes, his eyes gleamed but he didn't bother to say anything which confirmed his suspicion.

Ryoma shook his head. He thought St. Rudolph was going to be a good school especially with someone like Fuji Yuuta but he was wrong. He liked the school well enough, and he'd stick the month out just for that and to hang out with Yuuta since he seemed pretty cool and down to earth but he didn't think he could join a team where the manager would purposely try to injure his player for the sake of winning a game. He would tell Yuuta the risk of using that technique especially since Mizuki wouldn't.

"Ryoma!" everyone turned at the sound of the voice calling the new student's name and they gaped at the sight of Atobe standing their, a smirk gracing his lips, "Let's go home already Ryo. I have something I need to tell you as well."

Frowning, the boy gave a nod and handed the racket he was holding to Yanagisawa, thanking him for letting him borrow it. "Alright aniki." the boy called out, turning towards the courts he waved towards Yuuta, "See you tomorrow Yuuta."

Yuuta blinked, surprised that the boys older brother was Atobe Keigo, they were nothing alike, for one Atobe was beyond cocky and arrogant, but then again Ryoma had that trait as well but the boy was really down to earth as well. He shrugged, "I'll see you tomorrow then Ryoma." he suppose not all brothers were the same, take him and Syuusuke for example.

"Huh, I didn't know Atobe had a younger brother and they have different surnames. I wonder what that's all about." Mizuki stated, twirling his hair. "Oh well, let's get back to practice." he called out, "Akazawa, I want you to play against Kaneda, get going."

The mentioned boys nodded towards their manager, grabbed their rackets and headed towards the court Ryoma and Yanagisawa were playing on a while ago.

* * *

Ryoma sat across from Atobe in the limo, eying the older male in curiosity, "What's going on Keigo?" the catlike golden eyes narrowed, "Are you hurt? Bad day?" Atobe shook his head and placed his elbow against the door and resting his head in the palm of his hand, blue eyes closed.

"Nothing of the sort, otouto." opening his eyes the Atobe heir eyed the younger boy, and despite trying to hide the sorrow in his gaze, Ryoma seen it which caused his eyes to narrow further. "How is St. Rudolph? Did you have a good first day? Made any friends?"

Ryoma nodded his head, "Fuji Yuuta seems nice, I get along with him well enough. Kaneda-senpai, Atsushi-senpai and Yanagisawa-senpai are nice as well. Akazawa-senpai is, eh, well I didn't talk with him long enough to come to a good conclusion about him, the same with the other double pair, I don't even remember their names, but I can safely say I don't like Mizuki, he's ambitious and isn't afraid to use his teammates to further his own goals, even if the outcome could severely damage his team." he crossed his arms, replaying the image of Yuuta utilizing his twist spin shot.

Atobe nodded his head, "That sounds like something Mizuki would do, ahn." he paused for a while, "Ryoma, I have something I need to tell you, alright. I don't know how you'll react to the news but wait until I'm finished to say anything, alright?"

Nodding his head in agreement, Ryoma settled into his seat and focus his attention on the older male. "Not to long ago, someone called my phone. I didn't recognize the number right away and was about to dismiss the call until I remembered that was the number for our mansion in England." Ryoma frowned, but held his tongue, "I answered the phone to the hysteric rambling of the maid, she wasn't making any sense, and I guess whoever was with her agreed for they took the phone and began telling me the reason for the call." Atobe paused, "There was an accident at the England airport last night. The flight holding several important business tycoon and their wives were blown up. At first I had no clue why they were telling me this and I was about to question them when they finally got to the point."

Moving from his seat, Atobe wrapped his arms around Ryoma, "two of the casualties in that accident was Echizen Rinko and Echizen Nanjiroh. They called me, so I could let you know and they express their sincere condolence's for your lost."

Ryoma blinked, shocked by the news, "Nande?" he whispered, lower lip trembling when the words registered. "Nande!" his voice picked up volume. Atobe wrapped his arms around the boy, as tears soaked his shoulder, soft sobs escaped the 'princes' lips as he clung onto the older male, "I don't even know why I'm even crying for them? Why does it hurt so much? I've never spent more then a couple of hours with them at a time."

The Atobe heir brought the smaller boy closer to his chest, "It's because despite everything, they were still your parents and you loved them." a hand ran up and down his back, "You wanted to beat your father in tennis. You did every thing you could possibly do to earn their attention but nothing worked. When you heard about your father's prowess in tennis, you focused on the sport in hopes that if and when you made it to the top, you'd finally gain your fathers attention." Atobe rocked the crying boy gently, "You loved them and that's the reason your so upset now."

"I wanted to make them see me." Ryoma cried out, "I wanted them to acknowledge me and love me the way you, Sable and Kisuke do. I wanted..." he trailed off, but the sobs that escaped the boys throat tore at Atobe's heart and the only thing he could do was hold the younger one as he cried.

* * *

A few weeks later, the day of the funeral came and went with a lot of his parents business party offering their sympathy and their best wishes. Some even telling him how much they'll look forward to working with him in the future which earned them glares from Atobe, father and son as well as Sable while Ryoma showed no reaction, most likely not even hearing the comment.

As the caskets were being lowered into their holes, Ryoma dropped to his knees, sobs pouring from his throat. "I hated them. I hated them for never being there for me, for always neglecting me and casting me off to the maids and servants when I was younger. They were never there for me. I hated them, so why am I so hurt."

Keigo knelled, bringing the smaller boy into his arms, "Hush now Ryoma," blue eyes glanced at the newly made grave, "It's alright to cry, they were your parents no matter how they treated you. Even though you hated them, with every right, there was still apart of you that longed for their attention and approval, but now that they're gone, you'll never get it." arms tightened over the trembling boy, "But you also gained another father didn't you. One that has always and will always love you no matter what."

Ryoma sniffed, wiping at his tears, golden eyes turned and glanced towards Sable who smiled at him, "Yeah." he whispered allowing himself to pulled upwards again. He slanted a look towards the graves and bowed, "Thank you for giving me life, but I won't be sad for you anymore. I'm going to start living for me now, so please, watch me as you never did in life." he whispered rising and turning from the grave he took Atobe's hand allowing the older male to lead him away from his parents and towards a better future.

* * *

Ryoma was finally back at school after being missing for nearly three weeks. Yuuta cast concerned look towards the younger, wondering what had happened and if the younger was alright, but he didn't want to pry encase it had been anything to personal. "You wanna play a game?"

Glancing from Yuuta towards the courts and back again, Ryoma hummed and shrugged his shoulder, "I didn't plan on joining the team so I didn't bring my racket bag with me." the younger boy looked a bit disappointed though.

Yuuta handed the racket he was holding to the younger boy, "You can borrow that one, just let me get me grab another one." Ryoma gave a nod of his head and walked into the courts while stretching out his arms, his sides and his back before bouncing in place.

"Maybe we should run twenty laps to warm up before we start?" Ryoma turned to see what Yuuta thought and smiled at the nod he received. Placing the racket against the fence, Ryoma waited for Yuuta to do the same before they both started their laps in companionable silence. After their laps, the duo began hitting balls back and forth to warm each other up, once that was done, they started their match.

* * *

"Hey look Yuuta is playing that new student. I heard he was good, he even beat Yanagisawa-senpai." a second year stated towards his friends. "Who do you think will win? I mean Yuuta is good but the new student is good as well."

One of his friends gave a shrug, "It might be close."

"With Yuuta's rising shot and his twist spin shot, that first year doesn't stand a chance. Another tennis member stated, "Besides I heard the new student was taking an attitude with Mizuki-senpai."

The three whipped their attention towards the speaker, "What do you mean by that? Why would the new kid take an attitude with Mizuki-sama. I mean Mizuki-sama is simply amazing so why would anyone want to argue with him."

"I don't know, but I heard them talking when he first came here, after his match with Yanagisawa-senpai, he went to watch Yuuta's match with Atsushi-senpai, that's when I heard him. The new kid doesn't like Mizuki-senpai at all."

"Oi, quite down you four, not everyone kisses that idiot Mizuki's ass, so just shut up and leave it alone already." A white haired male crossed his arms as he stared at the four briefly before turning his attention towards the ongoing game between Yuuta and the new kid. He was tall, about 181 cm (about 5'9) with broad shoulders, lean built with a narrow waist and a permanent scowl attached to his face.

One of the male's glared, "Shut up Hatsuharu. No one understands why you hate Mizuki-sama so much but..." the guy was interrupted when three others walked over, two of which were the same build as Hatsuharu while the last was shorter and a lot more slender then his companions, but in no way was he girly.

"What's going on here?" a brunet question, flashing a smirk towards the four boys who were well known Mizuki lovers, "Are you defending you precious 'Mizuki-sama' again, Misaki." green eyes rolled.

The slender male smiled, "Whose the kid playing against Yuuta-kun?"

"New kid. They were saying the boy gave Mizuki attitude, so he can't be all that bad if he would stand up to he self proclaimed king of St. Rudolph. I swear Mizuki is trying to channel that Atobe of Hyotei." Hatsuharu stated.

A dark headed male snorted, "Atobe has the skills to back up that mouth of his, Mizuki can only predict the outcome of a match based on data his collected on the opponents but data can always be changed, what will happen if he gathered the wrong information and challenged an opponent then. He'd lose and not only humiliate himself but St. Rudolph in general."

"He won't lose..." one of the Mizuki lovers trailed off when all attention turned towards the court to see the new kid scowling towards the gates opening where Mizuki stood. "Look he's glaring at Mizuki-sama."

Haru snorted at that, "Kids got guts, give him that. I wonder what Mizuki did to piss the boy off so much."

* * *

Ryoma was actually having fun. The score was 5-3, his lead. He was about to score the winning shot when out of nowhere Yuuta used that techniques. The twist whatchamacallit, earning him the point. He scowled and glanced towards the gates that just opened to reveal Mizuki which deepened the scowl as he glared towards the older male.

"You two having a practice match, very good." Mizuki praised them, unaware or ignoring the glare being drilled into his head by Ryoma. "Whose winning?"

Ryoma crossed his arms over his chest, "I thought I told you to tell him not to use that move anymore." he stated, golden eyes spitting fire, "Or at the very lease you should warn him about the dangers and the risks he faces should he continue to use such a technique." Yuuta looked confused and voiced it. "I told Mizuki several weeks ago about the flaw in you using that technique like you do, and his attitude concerning his teammates is the main reason I refuse to join the team, after all how can I trust a manager who cares nothing about my safety, whose only real goal is to win at whatever cost, even if the cost is a long lasting injury to a teammate."

Mizuki narrowed his eyes.

"What are you talking about Ryoma-kun?" Yuuta questioned.

Ryoma pointed the racket he was holding at Yuuta, "That technique of yours, the twist spin shot, is not a move I'd use if I were you. It's a really strong attack, and you utilize it well, but you risk damaging you shoulder if you use it that way you have." the younger stated, "And that move won't work on me anymore, I saw you use it several weeks ago and I've already found a way to seal that move of yours. And as you already know, your rising shots won't work as well."

Yuuta stared, "Damage my shoulder?" he questioned, glancing towards Mizuki, "Is that the reason you taught it to me, Mizuki-senpai?" the youngest Fuji sibling frowned at that before glancing towards his friend, "You said you sealed it?"

Ryoma nodded his head, a smirk, "I have and I can show it to you but this will be the last time you will use that twist shot of yours, deal?" Yuuta nodded his head and walked towards the baseline, "Alright let's do it."

"I knew that Mizuki was a snake." The dark headed male stated, "But to hurt Yuuta like that is unacceptable." Kyouya had a crush on the younger male who only had eyes for Mizuki, but hopefully with this revelation, Yuuta would forget about the slime ball once and for all.

The slender male nodded his head, "I agree Kyou, maybe now you stand a chance in wooing the oblivious boy." Yusei smiled, flashing a row of white teeth at his friend.

Several minutes into the match, Yuuta was given the chance and used his twist spin shot. Ryoma smirked and ran forward before he vanished from sight. Astonish whispers broke out as people wondered what was going on.

"His sliding under the ball." Yusei called out pointing towards the boy as he leaped up and smacked the ball, "Hey it's a home run." he added with a chuckle, but to the amazement to all, the ball dropped in the middle of court before rising and bouncing again near the baseline, forming a 'B'.

Ryoma smirked, "Congratulations for being the first to see my drive B."

* * *

_Tsuzuku_

_(To be continued)_

* * *

_Longer then I planned. Because he's meeting a lot of people earlier on, his going to be developing his arsenal early as well. In the beginning of the chapter he saw Yuuta's twist spin shot and devised a way to seal it. But he will also help Yuuta develop the 'w spin shot' to compensate the lost of his twist spin shot.  
_

_Hopefully this chapter is good, I tried not to make it a cliffy. I want to thank all of you who reviewed, I made this chapter extra long for you guys. I was surprised and quite pleased by how much of you guys reviewed. So many thanks, I love hearing your comments.  
_

_Tenma  
_


End file.
